1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a wearable therapeutic device, and more specifically, to a wearable therapeutic device having electrodes configured to monitor or treat a subject.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival. Health care professionals also attempt to detect and prevent conditions conducive to cardiac ailments by treating patients with drugs or by suggesting lifestyle changes. These efforts are expensive and have a limited success rate, and cardiac arrest, among other conditions, continues to claim the lives of victims.